Dragon Slayer Enamorados!
by Satan Soul
Summary: 2 de nuestras magas favoritas... SE NOS CASAN! y muchos de nuestros adorados magos no se quedan atras en dar un paso mas en su relacion!...Lo se mal sumary pero leanlo les gustara:)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Minna lamento dejar así de repente el fanfic pero es que mi amiga imaginación se fue de vacaciones.-. Todavía no termino la historia Gruvia que les prometí pero ya le tengo un gran avance C: bueno mientras para recompensarlos es un fanfic multiparejas (NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza, GaLe, LaMi, ElfEve (no se como sea) y otras parejas que se me ocurran C: …..Sin más que decir a LEER! *W*

Dragón Slayer enamorados!

En Fairy Tail se celebraba una fiesta, la razón? 2 BODAS! Si señores la Gran Titania y la Gran Demonio se nos casan y nada más y nada menos que con el Gran LAXUS DREYAR y con JERALL FERNANDES! Que junto con Meredy fueron perdonados y se unieron a Fairy Tail y meses después le propuso matrimonio a Erza el mismo día que Laxus se lo propuso a Mirajane solo que en diferentes lugares

_***Flash Back***_

_Era una tarde muy soleada en Magnolia cierta maga peli escarlata no se encontraba pues Jerall se la había llevado a comer su preciado pastel de fresas cuando de repente entro Laxus al gremio en busca de Mirajane, cuando la encontró detrás de la barra la cargo y la subió a una mesa del gremio mientras él se arrodillaba._

_**Mirajane Strauss, Te casarías conmigo- **__Decía el rubio mientras sacaba una sortija de su bolsillo, Mira se llevo las manos a la boca y empezó a llorar mientras que asentía con su cabeza. Todos en el gremio se iban a poner a celebrar cuando Jerall y Erza entraron al gremio._

_**Minna! Nos vamos a casar!-**__ Todos al oír la noticia se pusieron a celebrar mientras les decían que no serian los únicos. _

_**Nee Erza como te lo propuso Jerall- **__Decía la mayor de los Strauss después de decirle como Laxus se le había propuesto._

_**Oh! Bueno estaba comiendo mi pastel de fresas pero cuando me lo acabe me encontré con una pequeña cajita, mire a Jerall confuso y me dijo que la abriera, la abrí mientras él me dijo: ''Erza te casarías conmigo'' llore de la felicidad y le dije que sí y vinimos al gremio a decirles cuando nos encontramos con esto…. Por cierto FELICIDADES MIRAJANE !-**__ Le decía la Scarlet a la mayor de los Strauss. _

_**Igualmente Erza- **__Decía Mira con la angelical sonrisa de todos los días._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Ya habían pasado 2 meses de eso y seguían con los preparativos para las 2 bodas pues habían acordado que serian el mismo día, ambas tendrían una madrina y 1 dama de honor. La madrina de Erza era Lucy y su dama de honor era Levy y la dama de honor de Mirajane era Lissana mientras que su dama de honor era Juvia. Todas se preparaban para la boda que sería dentro de dos días, mientras llegaban los invitados para encontrar hoteles en que hospedarse para que llegara tan esperado día. Durante la tarde mientras las magas (Digo magas por qué no todas son de Fairy Tail) estaban reunidas en el apartamento de la rubia, cuando de la nada entro Evergreen roja.

**Que pasa Ever**-Dijo Lissana mientras le llevaba un vaso de agua para que aclarara las ideas.

**E-e-e-Elfman!- **Gritaba la castaña mientras se desmayaba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hola minna! Ya paso tiempo! Bueno les dejo esta historia mientras termino el one-shot Gruvia.-.

¿Por qué se desmayo Ever?

¿Qué tiene que ver con Elfman?

Bueno lo descubrirán en el siguiente episodio! Gracias por leer. Bye bye c:


	2. El Dragon Slayer de Fuego

Minna! Volví C: Y como AnikaSukino 5d (por que es bien chid ) me pidió el segundo capitulo se lo daré^^. Así que sin más a LEER!

El Dragon Slayer del Fuego!

**En el capitulo anterior**

**Que pasa Ever**-Dijo Lissana mientras le llevaba un vaso de agua para que aclarara las ideas.

**E-e-e-Elfman!- **Gritaba la castaña mientras se desmayaba.

**Hey! Estas bien!?-** Le grito una peli-escarlata a Ever una vez ya había despertado.

**S-si, Perdón-** Decía la castaña mientras se sentaba.

**Bueno dinos que paso con Elfman?-** Decía Levy pues la intriga la estaba matando.

E-Elfman me pidió una cita- Decía la maga del equipo Raijinshuu mas roja que la maga de re-equipamiento. QUE?!- Y ese fue el grito que se oyó por toda Magnolia proporcionado por las magas de Fairy Tail COMO PASO!?- Le gritaron todas las magas al mismo tiempo. B-bueno Elfman estaba bastante raro así que me acerque para preguntarle que le pasaba, cuando me acerque me dijo que quería verme detrás del gremio así que lo hice y cuando llegue me dijo que ''Evergreen tendrías una cita conmigo''- Decía la maga mientras se ponía mas roja que un tomatito que madura bajo el sol (N/A: La acción poética ''mas roja que un tomatito que madura bajo el sol'' viene de mi loca mejor amiga c:) Y que hiciste?- Decía la Heartfilia. Corrí- Decía la maga mientras todas se les quedaban viendo como si hubiera cometido un crimen atroz. QUE?!- Decían todas las magas mientras sofocaban a la castaña. ******************_*******Al día siguiente**************************************_ Ohayo!- Decía una rubia que iba entrando muy alegre al gremio. Luce!- Decía un peli-rosado mientras se acercaba a la maga. Que pasa Natsu?- Decía la maga con curiosidad. Pero no ahorita, a las afueras de Magnolia a las 10- Decía Natsu mientras se sonrojaba violentamente. E-está bien Natsu hasta la noche- Decía la maga mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al peli-rosado y salía corriendo mientras el mago sonreía pero con un sonrojo que superaba el cabello de Erza. _***********************En la casa Heartfilia***********************************_ Que me pondré?!- Decía la maga mientras empezaba a revisar su armario como desesperada. Que pasa Lucy?- Decía un Gray un tanto despreocupada sentado en la silla de Lucy. Bueno pue… Qué demonios haces en mi casa?!- Gritaba la maga mientras lo apuntaba. De hecho te quería pedir un favor pero parece que estas en problemas así que te ayudare y luego tu a mi te parece?- Decía el mago mientras se tiraba en la cama de la maga. E-está bien si quieres, y cuál es ese favor?- Decía la Heartfilia. Primero lo tuyo. Qué te pasa?- Decía el Fullbuster. B-bueno es que Natsu me dijo que me veía a las afueras de Magnolia a las 10 y no sé que ponerme- Decía la maga mientras se ponía a jugar con sus dedos mientras se sonrojaba. Oh bien! Te ayudo vamos a comprarte ropa- Decía el Fullbuster. Pero no tengo dinero- Decía la maga decaída. Eso no importa yo tengo!- Decía el Fullbuster mientras arrastraba a la maga de rubios cabellos a la salida del departamento. Y bien que les pareció? Les gusto? Dejen comentarios c: ¿Qué habrá pasado con Evergreen y Elfman? ¿Qué le dirá Natsu a Lucy? Bien eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. Se despide Satán Soul. Hasta la próxima. Bye bye


	3. Gomene

Minna! El capitulo que acabo de subir no se si a ustedes les paso que se hizo un solo parrafo. Lo lamento asi que los reconpensare la proxima semana con un especial de 3 capitulos...Bien me voy Bye bye:)


End file.
